


Sate Me

by BearFlipsTable



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:35:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12012855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearFlipsTable/pseuds/BearFlipsTable
Summary: milf credence ehe stuffe happen s idfk lads im tired





	Sate Me

**Author's Note:**

> so liek brah i was writing this shit and i realised how bad it was so have this random shit i just made instead till i can stop moping around and finish the proper story

PEREcival goes to his best frens houses and finds hijs MUM is home adn his mum is credence and hes suPPPEr fugging hawt and stuffs and chapters chapetrs chapters bom they fuck the ned thank yu bb.


End file.
